BAGUETTE
Baguette is the first official BFDI & BFDIA Camp. The camp was announced on September 1, 2012, when it was announced that BFDIA was going to be monthly again. The sign ups were on Carykh, JacknJellify's sister account. There were a bunch of different kinds of gelatin to choose from, Lime (the original), bubblegum, grape, and everyone's favorite, POO! The sign ups went by fast, and got alot of people upset about not making it in, but the most dissapointment was there was no Yoyle gelatin. The following people got into the Baguette, (A.K.A, Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise To Take Everything) Lime - jedimaster2041 Strawberry - THATcommentor Grape - totaldramaactonnext Lemon - robifuffo Cherry - MissPinkLegend (ELIMINATED 4TH) 15th PLACE Tangerine - DaKillahBunnyz Banana - carlcloverfan Raspberry - yoshiman4321 & waluigifreak789 Bubble Gum - MrSimtastic (ELIMINATED 3RD) 16th PLACE Green Apple - raytonlin1 Blueberry -tBlizzi (YukikaburiNSMS) Lychee - MadameMonsterr (ELIMINATED 1ST) 18th PLACE Peach - redturtle632 Watermelon - Mikenkanikal Blackberry - OfficialMatrVincent Acai - taopwnh6427 (ELIMINATED 2ND) 17th PLACE Cement - ThirstySkunk910 Poo - DylanMultiProduction Yoyle is a secret gelatin. It says there is no yoyle gelatin, but there is one. Someone who hates Pencil and was mentioned twice will beccome Yoyle. 'Baguette 1A & B' In the first Baguette, the contest was to see who knew the most about the beginning of BFDI. The contestatnt had to privately message Carykh, who they thought were the first 5 and last 5 contestatnts created for BFDI. The Answers were: 1. Firey 2. Woody 3. Teardrop 4. Spongy 5. Match and 17. Needle 18. Pen 19. Leafy 20. Pin and the recomended character 21. David. The immunity was detemined on points. The gelatins with the lowest scores were Lychee, Strawberry, and Lemon. 'Baguette 2A & B' At the beginning of Baguette 2A it was shown that beacause of people not likeing the fruit and or not knowing what a Lychee was, Lychee (MadameMonster), was the first eliminated from Baguette and crushed by Flower's Announcer Crusher. Then the challenge was realeased and was a staring contest. The contest again had to private message carykh, but this time private message him five rounds of staring. EXAMPLE: Round 1 : Poo Round 2 : Strawberry Round 3 : Lime Round 4 : Cherry Round 5 : Bannana If you stared at a gelatin who also stared at you, you blow up and loose the challenge. If you stare at a dead (blown up loser) gelatin you then will also explode. After 4 rounds and an amazing high tention stare off againist Poo (DylanMultiProduction) and Strawberry (FlyingWithYourLove) all gelatins exploding making Round 5 not occur. So being that Peach (redturlte632) woon the previous challenge he won immunity even though he was one of the first gelatins to blow up. So that left Acai, Bannana (who did'nt do the challnge), and Cherry. Tangerine (DaKillahBunnyz) at the end of the of the challenge, he got the lowest score in Round 4. Because he stared at Banana, who got last place. (Didn't do challenge) 'Baguette' 3A At the beginning, multiple names in text were shown, and then some confessionals that were left out from previous Baguettes. Poo (DylanMultiProduction) excitedly states he thinks that the prize for winning BAGUETTE should be to get to decide a debuting contestant for BFDIA and Cary replies by video and says that beacause alot of other people would agree with Poo, he agreed to make that the prize. Acai was eliminated for people once again not knowing what the flavor even is. The challenge then was more BFDI trivia (MY FGAVORITE!!!). 25 questions were given. The first 10 were quotes from previous BFDI episodes, and the other 15 were misc. questions about the quiz and BFDI in general. There was an Extra Credit question as well, stating contestants will get bonus points for making a BFDI video using realistic objects (No paper cutouts, the real things). Extra points were also awarded for including screaming. At the end, Cary put up some other random stuff that don't really have anything to do with BAGUETTE. 'Baguette 3B' In the beginning Blueberry (tBlizzi) talks about an alliance with Lime (jedimaster2041) and Blackberry (OfficialMatrVincent). Poo (DylanMultiProduction) says he easily solved the quiz, since he is the #1 fan on BFDI/A. Lime (jedimaster2041) feels like he did awfully. And Peach says s/he thought the questions were hard, and s/he had to guess most of them. Then Cary moves on to the first segement. "Who Said The Following Lines?" The answers were. 1. Pencil 2. Firey 3. Adam Katz/ Yellow Face/ AnimationEpic 4. Pin 5. Tennis Ball 6. Pencil 7. Eraser Once they showed the results in 1st with 7/7 questions correct: Raspberry (waliugifreak789/yoshiman4321), Watermelon (Mikenkanikal) In 2nd with 6/7 questions correct: Blueberry (tBlizzi), Lime (jedimaster2041) In 3rd with 5/7 questions correct: Tangerine (DaKillahBunnyz), Lemon (robifuffo) In 4th with 4/7 questions correct: Poo (DylanMultiProduction) In 5th with 3/7 questions correct: Green Apple (raytonlin1), Cement (ThirstySkunk910), Blackberry (OfficialMatrVincent) In 6th with 1/7 questions correct: Peach (redturtle632) In 7th with 0/7 questions correct: Banana (tdafanclub), Cherry (MissPinkLegend), Bubblegum (MrSimtastic) Next Segements Answers: 8. Snowball 9. Match 10.Ruby 11. 4 'Baguette 4A' The episode starts with the elimination. Bubblegum (MrSimastic) is eliminated with the most votes. Cary then tells us the next challenge. It is a comic strip challenge. Each gelatin will make a comic and they will be judged anonymously by the viewers. The viewers can vote if they think their comic strip is not good.